


snowed in

by deltachye



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x makoto tachibana]happy bday brownie ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday to a dear friend on quotev ! cheers to many more.

It was strange to see him so distracted, but all Makoto Tachibana did was keep looking out the window. The two of you had been selected for after class clean-up and you watched curiously as he glanced up, propping his head on the mop handle as he looked out wistfully.

“What is it, Tachibana-kun?” You stepped up next to him (albeit a little nervously) and glanced outside. There was nothing but wet, heavy snow that blanketed the landscape. Makoto jolted to attention, scrambling away from you a step and two when he noticed you at his side. He laughed nervously, a faint blush coming over his warm-toned cheeks, and you immediately felt your heart explode into a million fluttering pieces.

“S-sorry, I shouldn’t be so unfocused when we’re cleaning. That was my mistake.”

“It’s fine!” you reassured hastily, speaking past your heartbeat as it drilled against your ribs. You waved your hands, the damp cloth in them flapping around with the movement. “I’m just wondering what was on your mind, is all.”

“Oh, that? It’s nothing much. I just miss swimming outside sometimes. Silly, isn’t it?” He chuckled to himself again in a way that wasn’t bitter but just wholesomely warm. “It’s snowing quite a bit, this year. You have a ride home, don’t you?”

“Um… no. I have to wait for the bus.” You scratched your head sheepishly, feeling kind of ashamed for it. “My parents work pretty late and the school is a ways away from their workplace.”

“Okay. Well, let’s finish cleaning before the bus gets here. Shall we?” He sounded so mature and gentlemanly that you almost wanted to be mad at him. No way in hell should a high schooler be so refined, not to mention downright _kind_! But that was who Makoto was, and as cringe worthy as it was to admit, it was who you liked. It was almost cruel of yourself, developing a crush on somebody so out of your league. But you pushed aside your feelings, as always, and watched as Makoto resumed mopping the floor diligently. It took no time at all for him to glance out the window again, but seemingly self-conscious, he only did so for a little bit before getting back to work. 

With his added diligence the room was tidied in no time. You smiled brightly as you thanked him, folding up the last few cleaning cloths.

“Thanks for volunteering to stay with me. It’d get pretty lonely if I had to be alone.”

“Of course! It was no problem at all to help the one I lik—I mean, a classmate!” He reached out with a large hand and ruffled your hair, muffing it up like he used to the first time you met him in tenth grade. It was now twelfth and graduation was fast approaching. Would you see him again? Probably not. You didn’t know what school he was going to and you didn’t have the courage to ask. At best you were just an observer; somebody who watched Makoto grow from afar. At the time you thought that was all you needed, but with his warm hand in your hair, you suddenly felt a pang at anguish at the thought of just leaving him today. 

Before you could dwell on it much longer, your phone buzzed in your pocket. His hand withdrew, leaving you feeling empty; but you tried to push it away and focused on the notification on your home screen. You blanched.

“There’s a road closure… the snow piled up on all the highways and caused so any crashes that the busses are going to be out of commission!”

“Really?” Makoto sounded startled but immediately had a calming smile on his face. “Well, don’t worry about it. My parents can give you a ride home.”

“Really? I feel like I’m asking too much of you…” A guilty expression came over your face but Makoto waved it off.

“Of course not. But it’ll probably be a while too, if there’s road blocks.”

A sudden wave of apprehension washed over you. “We won’t be here overnight or anything… right?”

He blinked, seeming to sense your sudden anxiety. In a single fluid motion he stepped forwards, scooping you into a large hug. Your arms naturally rested along the middle of his back and you could feel the contour of his muscles underneath his shirt. This was the closest you had ever gotten to him and you even felt his breath on your skin as he held you close.

“We’ll be okay. I promise.”

The fear of being abandoned and forgotten melted away. You weren’t alone—you had no reason to be worried. Somehow, just touching him allowed you to believe it. You closed your eyes and nodded into his chest. The two of you stayed like that, quiet, until he suddenly jumped away with a garbled screech. After enjoying the comfort you were quite startled and even reached out.

“Are you okay?” you asked with concern, “did I do something wrong?”

“No! N-no, nothing like that, I’m just… sorry, I should’ve asked before hugging you. I’m such an idiot, sorr—”

“No, don’t apologize!” You put a hand over your heart nervously but decided that this was it; you might as well get it done and over with. “I didn’t… mind it.”

“You… you didn’t?” He cocked a head, his light brown hair shifting as his emerald eyes widened with confusion. “Are you sure?”

Fully aware of the hideous blush on your face, you nodded. 

“Oh… Um… wow. I didn’t expect that.” He scratched his head, unable to look at you before collecting himself. His complexion matched yours before he abruptly held his arms out again. You stared before understanding his intentions. Hesitantly you stepped forwards into his embrace again, but your anxieties slipped off of you as his arms held you around the waist again. He felt sturdy and warm, shielding you from the winter chill of the classroom.

“If I could admit something,” he said suddenly, his voice a low rumble in your ear. “I kind of wish we did get locked in the school together.”

So the two of you stayed like that, the snow muffling any noise besides the sound of his heartbeat and yours in perfect time.


End file.
